eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 (21 February 1985)
Synopsis It's Den and Angie's wedding anniversary and Den makes a call to his mistress, Jan Hammond. In The Vic, Pauline and Arthur discuss the baby, asking if they'd prefer a boy or a girl and Pauline says she wouldn't want to know the sex of the baby. Pauline tells Kathy how Lou is having a go at Arthur as usual. At closing time, Arthur tells Pete and Kathy that he's going to be a father again and Lou isn't taking the news well. A drunken Angie throws herself at Arthur, who is also drunk and Kathy and Pete decide to take Arthur back to their house. The following day at the launderette, Pauline tells Arthur that Lou used the fact that he stayed over at Pete and Kathy's to her advantage and he has to make it up with Lou at some point and suggests getting her a box of chocolates. When Arthur gives Lou the chocolates, she tells Arthur that he and Pauline have 3 options: have an abortion, go ahead and have the baby before having it adopted or they can keep it, but not in her house and he, Pauline, Mark and Michelle can move out. Den tells Angie that he's located a brand of scotch, however, they have a visit from the area manager, Mr Chumley and Angie tells Ethel to keep an eye out for Den and warn him to keep the scotch in the car. Angie explains to Ethel how they are suppose to get scotch from the brewery, but at times, they fiddle things and Mr Chumley is from the brewery. Ethel is distracted by Arthur and his problems with Lou and Den enters The Vic with the scotch, but he comes up with the lie that the scotch is his and Angie's own supply for a private party and he invites Mr Chumley. DI Marsh visits Dr Legg at the surgery to ask him some questions on the murder of Reg Cox and Dr Legg is shocked that it's a murder enquiry. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson (Credited as "Saeed Jeffrey") *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh (Credited as "Naima Jeffrey") *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *Mr Chumley - Brian Hoskin *DI Marsh - Harry Miller (Credited as "D/I Marsh") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *46 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consulting room and waiting area *45 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette - Public *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Second episode of the new twice-weekly drama serial about life in the East End of London, set in Albert Square, Walford. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,450,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Important dialogue Lou Beale: "Why d'ya want to bring more children into the world while you can't manage the ones you got? I can't think." Pauline Fowler: "I'll, er, make us a nice cup of tea, shall I?" Lou Beale: "No thank you." Pauline Fowler: "Please let's not have an atmosphere. We've all got to live in the same house. At least let's be friendly. Arthur's still at the pub. Lou Beale: "Is he?" Pauline Fowler: "Yeah. He wants to tell Pete and Kathy about the baby, we'd like them to know." Lou Beale: "I see." Pauline Fowler: "Look mum, why can't you just accept what's happened and be glad for us, eh? Ya know, you really upset Arthur today, he can't take that sort of aggro." Lou Beale: "Well one thing I will say for Pete and Kathy, at least they got a bi' of sense." Pauline Fowler: "Yes well I wouldn't have dreamt of having an only child like they've got, and neither would you either in your day." Lou Beale: "And as a result, look at 'em. Nice flat, smart clothes, TV with corners, gadgets everywhere." Pauline Fowler: "Yeah well I'd rather 'ave a baby than things anyday!" Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes